Winchesters go Canadian, Eh
by Nydegrassigirl
Summary: What happens when the Winchesters hear of activity at the famed Degrassi (Supernatural/Degrassi crossover)


"Are you sure this is the right place?" Dean asked stepping out of the Impala and looking around the area. "This place doesn't exactly scream 'hellmouth'" Dean continued closing the door and walking around the car and leaning against the hood.

"Yeah, I'm sure Dean" Sam replied getting out of the car and looking up at the sign high above the door. "I double and triple checked all the stories about this place and it all comes back to this place" he said flipping through a small notepad. "Apparently back in the 80s there was a huge fire and the place burnt to the ground, they rebuilt and there's been badness ever since including ghosts, zombies, shootings, and even an almost stabbing" Sam recounted shrugging his shoulders.

"I guess that explains all the uniforms" Dean mused waving his hand toward a passing group of kids. "There's nothing good about polyester and khaki" Dean stated, shivering as he said the last word earning a glare from a passing girl. Dean gave a small smile, "but you wear it well" he complimented her as she rolled her eyes and continued walking.

Sam watched in amusement as the scene played out in front of him, shaking his head once the girl left their sight. Dean cleared his throat, "So, what's the plan? Do we shoot it, salt it, burn it or what?" Dean asked pushing himself off the car and walking to the truck, opening it and began putting a bottle in his pocket as well as other items he thought he might need.

"I was thinking we could talk to people, you know investigate a little before we break out the heavy machinery" Sam quipped closing the truck.

"Fine, we'll do it your way even though my way would be quicker. I really want to be done with this job. I feel like this whole place is bad touchin me" Dean said looking at the welcome sign again.

"Dean, it's a high school. We've dealt with high schools before and dude, it's Canada. I'm sure we'll be done with Degrassi in like a day" Sam proclaimed with a chuckle before getting back in the car.

"Yeah, it will take a day" Dean agreed though he couldn't shake the uneasy feeling he was getting as he got in the car and pulled off.

_Later_

"Did you see those guys just watching the school? What do you think they want?" Clare asked nervously.

"I don't know but they sure were cute" Jenna answered nudging Alli and laughing. Eli rolled his eyes, focusing his attention on his book. He told Clare that he would make an effort to be nicer to her friends but hearing them gossiping over boys was not apart of the plan. He really wished Adam would hurry up and save him from the girl talk.

"Cuteness aside" Clare started with a slight laugh, "don't you think it was weird that a couple of guys were just hanging out in front of the school? And I heard that they had some weird stuff in their car" Clare said softly leaning closer to the group of people.

"Clare, you worry too much!" Alli replied standing up. "Degrassi is full of gossips with no lives. They probably made up the weird things being in the car. Just forget about it, okay?" she finished patting Clare on the leg before her and Jenna turned to walk away.

"How could they be so calm?! There were strange guys loitering in front of our school" Clare whisper yelled turning to look at Eli. "How am I the only one concerned? Why aren't you concerned? They could be…"

"Clare, relax. There's no way they're…"

"HUNTERS!" Adam's voice rang out causing Eli and Clare to look up at him. "There were hunters at the school!" Adam exclaimed earning looks from the other students. Eli tugged on Adam's elbow and pulled him closer so he could whisper to him.

"Quiet" Eli quietly said, releasing Adam and eying the step next to him so Adam could sit down. "Now, both of you need to relax" Eli urged as he closed his book. "Just cause they're hunters, there's no need to panic. No one's figured us out before and they won't figure us out now. They'll be gone in a day" Eli said confidently opening his book. "Besides what can some lumberjack hunters possibly do to three centuries old witches?" he added with a smirk as Adam and Clare looked at each other nervously.


End file.
